


Best Birthday Ever

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill thinks his first birthday on Earth was the best ever. Laura's got plans -- and some choice items from Galen's Gift Emporium -- to make him think otherwise. (Written for the BSG kink prompt, 'A/R, this time next year.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Promise

This was, without a doubt, the best birthday of Bill’s long life. 

Sure, he’d spent it in the medical tent, reading through recon reports over the din of beeping machines and the shouts of his ever irascible CMO. And the metal folding chair that had become his veritable home and office made him feel every day his age and then some. 

But Laura was alive. Barely conscious for more than a few minutes at a time and still so weak it brought tears to his eyes but she was breathing and, thanks to the Cylons’ miracle cure, getting stronger every day. 

Laura, alive, on Earth. 

Without a doubt, the best birthday ever. 

“Hey.”

He looked up and broke into a broad grin.

“Hey there, beautiful. How you feeling?”

He dropped the reports unceremoniously onto the floor and reached for Laura’s hand. 

She smiled at him weakly and squeezed his fingers.

“Better,” she croaked. Her voice was still raspy from the ventilator Cottle had recently removed. 

He shot her a disbelieving look and she nodded at him reassuringly. 

“Really, I promise,” she said. “By the way, happy birthday, Admiral.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Now how did you know that?”

“Heard Cottle teasing you about it earlier,” she explained. “Can I give the birthday boy a kiss?”

He chuckled, untangled their hands, and leaned over to give her a gentle peck on the lips. He tried to pull away but she used her free hand to hold him in place and deepen the kiss into one like they used to share, long and passionate. 

He allowed it for a moment but immediately jerked back when she gasped into his mouth. 

“Easy, Laura, easy. Focus on breathing,” he said fearfully as he watched her struggle to catch her breath.

She coughed and he reached for the glass of water by the bed. After he helped her take a sip she was able to speak again. 

“I’m sorry, Bill. Wish I could give you a proper gift.”

“Hey, you’re my gift, Laura,” he said softly, reaching over to stroke her hair. Her eyes were already fluttering, worn out from their short exchange. “Go back to sleep. You need your rest.”

She nodded and smiled at him before closing her eyes. 

“This time next year I’m gonna wear you ass out, Adama.”


	2. Chapter 2

****One Year Later****

“You really are gettin’ old, Bill. Ending the party so frakking early,” Saul groused as he opened the front door and looked back at his wife, who was drunkenly trying to secure the clasp on her heel. 

She managed it and stumbled over to Bill, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. 

“Happy birthday, Old Man,” she slurred. She took a firm handful of the admiral’s backside and giggled over at Laura, who was smiling patiently nearby. “School teacher throws a pretty good bash. Who knew?”

“Goodnight, Ellen,” Laura said, moving over to usher the woman outside onto the porch. Ellen lost her balance and fell into Saul with another peal of giggles. “And goodnight Saul. Thanks for coming!”

Laura slammed the door and leaned back against it with a sigh. Bill met her eyes and they immediately burst into laughter. 

“Gods, some things never change,” Laura sputtered as Bill made his way over to her. He cut off her laughing fit with a long kiss. 

“Oh, some things do, Mrs. Adama,” he rumbled into her ear. He pulled back and gave the bar, now littered with cups and dirty plates, an incredulous look. “Whoever thought I’d have a Leoben doing a strip tease on my bar?”

Laura giggled and swatted him playfully on the shoulder. 

“I think that one calls himself Steve,” she reminded before pulling him close for another kiss. “Did you enjoy your surprise party, Admiral?”

“Yes but I couldn’t frakking wait for it to end. Gods, woman, you trying to kill an old man with that dress?”

“Oh, you like it?” 

She pushed him back and walked a few steps toward the couch before bending down suggestively to pick up a stray cup. She stood slowly, making sure he got a good look at how the tight red fabric rode up to just below her ass. 

When she turned around he was staring shamelessly, mouth agape. She found his hand and pushed him down on the couch. She straddled his legs and plopped down roughly on his lap. 

“Ooof,” he groaned playfully. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Laura Adama.”

She pouted playfully and ran a delicate finger across his cheek. 

“Oh, really? I’d hate for you to die before you unwrap your present.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“The party wasn’t my present?”

She shook her head and made the humming noise that he knew meant ‘no.’

“Alright, where is it?”

She took his hand and guided it to the zipper at the base of her neck. 

“In your lap,” she purred, leaning forward to nip his ear and give him room to pull it down her back. She squirmed in his lap while he worked, rubbing her sex against his groin. 

He had some experience with this at his age and he was quickly maneuvering her arms out of the sleeves and pushing the fabric down her body. 

“Frak, Laura,” he breathed when he got to her bra. He thought he’d seen all of her undergarments by now but this, this black lacy thing that gave him a view of her pert nipples, was definitely new. 

He felt his cock jump between them and so did she, evidently, because she increased her motions with her hips.  
“You like it, Bill?”

He answered by kissing her roughly and then pulling away to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it through the fabric. She groaned and leaned her head back as he switched to the other breast. 

“Oh, Bill, feels good,” she breathed.

She continued to rub against him as he lavished her breasts with attention and soon he was completely hard. So hard, in fact, it was becoming painful. 

“Uh, Laura, love? Does this lovely garment have a mate?”

He looked down hopefully to where her dress still covered the rest of her body. 

“Guess you’ll have to come upstairs to find out,” she husked before gracefully lifting herself off his body and sashaying toward the stairs. 

He followed quickly, undoing his pants as he went. By the time he reached their bedroom the dress was pooled on the floor and the former president stood in the middle of the room, hand on her hip, wearing nothing but that frakking amazing bra, equally lacy and transparent panties, and her trademark pumps. 

“Frak,” he said, eyes wide, and Laura giggled. 

“That would be the idea, Admiral. But you’re wearing far too many clothes.”

She was on him faster than he thought possible, quickly undoing the buttons on his dress shirt while he toed off his boots. He dropped his pants and stepped out of them before pushing Laura back on the bed and straddling her waist. 

“I love my gift,” he panted, “but I want it off. Now.”

He did away with the bra while kissing her roughly but before he could get to the underwear she’d flipped them deftly, settling herself on top. 

“Oh, no, birthday boy, I’ve got one more surprise for you,” she said mischievously. She pulled his boxers down to release his straining erection and pulled back to place her lips at the tip, swirling her tongue slowly. 

“Oh, frak, Laura,” he moaned, arching his back and unwillingly forcing more of himself into her mouth. “Can’t do this. I won’t last,” he sputtered helplessly as she continued to move her mouth up and down his shaft. “I wanna last, Laura, please.”  
She released him and looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“Oh, you will,” she promised. 

He watched curiously as she jumped off the bed and walked over to their bedside table, kicking off her heels as she went. She rummaged around for a moment and when she turned around she was holding a small bottle of clear liquid and an unidentified black ring. 

She returned to the bed and straddled him again. She opened the bottle, squirted a generous amount of the liquid in her palm, and started rubbing it up and down his erection.

“I made a trip down to Galen’s Gift Emporium while you were out with Saul and Lee today,” she explained. She held up what he could now see was a cock ring before putting it over the tip of his penis and working it down to the base. 

He shivered at the sensations and groaned when she got it into place.

“You’re just full of surprises, Laura,” he whimpered. She hummed and leaned down to start sucking on him again. 

Bill leaned back, put his arms behind his head and watched as Laura went about giving him the best blow job of his life. She knew every move that drove him wild and even with the ring he was writhing far too soon, the tension in his balls growing by the second. 

“Laura, please, I wanna be inside you,” he pleaded, tugging gently at her hair. She made one more pass, taking all of him into her mouth and pulling back slowly, before releasing his erection with a loud pop. 

“Alright.” She stood on the bed and slowly pulled those panties down her long legs, giving him a wonderful view of her wet curls. 

She squatted back down and wrapped her fingers around the ring. He thought she was going to take it off but instead she did something that made it start vibrating. 

“Oh, frak, yeah. Oh, Gods,” Bill moaned. 

“It vibrates too,” she said, unnecessarily. 

He nodded weakly and then finally, frakking finally, she sunk down on his length with a groan of her own. 

“Oh, yeah,” she muttered, starting a slow rhythm and groaning each time her clit came in contact with the toy. 

She came quickly and Bill almost lost it as he watched her fall apart above him, screaming and jerking on her own nipples. She’d lost her pace and her uneven strokes were driving him mad. 

“I’m gonna come,” he grunted, lifting his hips to drive deeper into her body. She must have taken it as encouragement because she started moving up and down on him even faster, yelling his name. 

He made a noise he’d never heard himself make when he came and his eyes rolled back in his head. Laura’s muscles clenched around him as she came again and he a final wave of liquid spurt from his cock.

He was still moaning when she lifted herself off of him and gently removed the ring from his rapidly softening erection. He shuddered as the vibrations prolonged his pleasure until she popped it off the tip of his penis and collapsed down beside him. 

He pulled her to him and nuzzled her hair. 

“Holy frak, you really are trying to kill an old man.”

She giggled and nipped at his skin playfully. 

“You enjoy your birthday, Bill?”

He heard her but the pull of sleep was too strong and he could only think the words he’d tell her in the morning. 

Best. Birthday. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Galen's Gift Emporium belongs to the ever amazing fragrantwoods. Never ending thanks for adding this lovely gem to fandom.


End file.
